herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kira Ford
|enemies = Mesogog Zeltrax Elsa (formerly) Lothor White Dino Ranger (clone) Thrax Broodiwng Gruumm Ugly Monster Thornox Tyrannodrones White Terrorsaurus White Terrorsaurus II |type of hero = Tomboy |size = 200 }}Kira Ford is the major protagonist of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. She was the Yellow Dino Ranger of the Dino Rangers. She is also Trent Fernandez-Mercer's love interest. Biography Kira hides her pretty femininity behind a tough facade full of attitude and fire. Yet she's determined to prove she is an individual. She dresses in her own, carefully cultivated neo punk style. She's an amazing singer and plays the guitar as the front person to her own band. Kira uses her biting wit to hide her real emotions, except in her music, which reveals her passion and sensitivity. She keeps will hidden the fact that she is struggling with adolescence along with everyone else. At times she can be insecure, hidden behind a "I'm a tough and don't care" attitude, but she also has a great capacity for caring about others. She is intelligent, but does not always apply herself to her schoolwork, except in creative writing, at which she excels. As a musician, Kira is best able to express herself in her music. She doesn't want anything to do with the Dino Gems at first, because it's just too weird for her, but when Dr. Oliver recruits her as the Yellow Ranger, she decides to put aside her fears. She uses the Ptera Scream to stop evil in their tracks, and pilots the powerful Pterazord. Kira learns to look beyond people's stereotypes, and realize that despite their flaws, that they can be friends. In the episode Leader of the Whack, a meteor crashed to earth and made anyone who came into contact with it shows sides of themselves they never show, in Kira's case, she became like a Valley Girl, shopping excessively and worrying about her appearance. However, she was restored to normal later. Kira used up the remainder of her Dino Gem energy in the final battle against Mesogog, retaining her Ptera Scream but losing all of her other powers. She later moves to New York to try and get a recording contract. In 20 years, she will have become a huge singing sensation. SPD At her 1-year high school reunion, Kira is brought to the future by Broodwing where she, Conner, and Ethan meet up with the S.P.D. Rangers. Though their battles are legendary, they must prove to Commander Cruger and the other S.P.D. Rangers their true courage. Kira finds that she was an inspiration for Syd to follow in her footsteps. After this, the Dino Thunder Rangers were returned to the year 2005, having forgotten the whole incident due to Dr. Kat Manx erasing their memories of it. Later, Kira again appeared in "Wormhole" to defeat Zeltrax and Gruumm, but her memory of the event was erased by Cruger. Once A Ranger In Operation Overdrive, Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, gathered all four factions determined to find the jewels of the Corona Aurora, Flurious and the Chillers, Moltor and the Lava Lizards, Miratrix, and Kamdor, and the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo. Kira, Adam Park, Tori Hanson, Bridge Carson, and Xander Bly would be called upon by the Sentinel Knight to take the place of the Operation Overdrive Rangers when they lost their powers as Thrax's alliance damaged the Morphing Grid. She indicated that she is working on a new CD. Adam confided he was not used to the idea that Tommy was a doctor, after Kira had mentioned him. The team later went to a warehouse in Angel Grove where they discovered Alpha 6, who managed to repair the Morphing Grid and give the Overdrive Rangers their powers back. Both Ranger teams confronted Thrax's Alliance in a final battle, Kira fought alongside Ronny, the Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, against Miratrix and Kamdor, who they defeated. The Sentinel Knight then appeared and used the Sword Excelsior to destroy Thrax, and the Rangers caused the other enemies to flee. Gallery Images Ninja Storm & Dino Thunder Team up.jpg Normal TvT Power Rangers Operation Overdrive 20 Once A Ranger double length TDIS-usotsuki 97100.jpg Normal TvT Power Rangers Operation Overdrive 20 Once A Ranger double length TDIS-usotsuki 97169.jpg TvT Power Rangers Operation Overdrive 20 Once A Ranger double length TDIS-usotsuki 97187.jpg Trivia *Kira shared screen time with more Rangers more than any other female Ranger in Power Rangers history, with a total of 27 (the other four Dino Thunder Rangers, six Ninja Storm Rangers, nine S.P.D. Rangers, including Kat Manx, Adam Park, Xander Bly, and six Overdrive Rangers). *Many aspects of Dino Thunder are references to the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, and Kira references two different ones. She references Trini Kwan (played by the late Thuy Trang) in that she is a Yellow Ranger (there was no Pink Dino Thunder Ranger) and an (actual) tomboy. She is a reference to Kimberly in that her Zord is a Pteradactyl, and the sixteenth episode of the season, Leader of the Whack, revealed that there is a side to Kira that enjoys very feminine things, such as shopping and how she looked. *Kira is the only Ranger to fight with two veteran rangers. In this case, Tommy Oliver and Adam Park, both of which were in the same team at one point in time. *She is the first Yellow Ranger to return to another season on her own, without her original team members. All Yellow Rangers before Kira have either returned for teamups or were never seen again. External links *Kira Ford in Love Interest Wiki *Kira Ford in Power Rangers Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Pure Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Voice of Reason Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Category:Charismatic Category:Envious Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Neutral Good Category:Brutes Category:Chaste Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Scapegoat Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Superheroes Category:Successful Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Damsels Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes